New Incredibles
New Incredibles is the sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow and partial reboot to Incredibles: The Phantom Soldier, while also being a start to a new series known as the New Incredibles Saga. The game takes place 3 months after Rise of Scarecrow, and follows the 'Next Generation' of Incredibles, consisting of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr and Violet Parr. The game is set for release in 2020 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. Synopsis After the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, the Old Incredibles Team has been dismantled after the Second Battle of Metroville and Destruction of The Villain Armada. With Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Lee Everett, Aiden Pearce and Syndrome now officially resigning from their Superhuman duties, the time has come for the Next Generation of Heroes to carry the tab. With the old team passing the torch to their sons and daughters, the new Superhero Team known as the New Incredibles must hunt the remains of the crippled Villain Armada. However, a mysterious Villain from Dash's past shows up in the form of former Villain Assassin, the Phantom Soldier! Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - As the son of Mr. Incredible and a member of the New Incredibles, Dash is part of the Next Generation Program and leads the New Incredibles in combat and the team completes every mission they are sent on efficiently and successfully. Dash is also in a romantic relationship with Clementine Everett. His iconic weapon is an AK12 HT with a Laser Sight, Dual Magazine, Advanced Rifling and a Grenade Launcher. In this game, Dash starts off as a lone traveller who is hunting the remains of the Armada across the United States. Clementine Everett - Second protagonist, Lee Everett's adopted daughter and Dash's love interest. Clementine is the second-in-command of the New Incredibles Team, and she often gets paired with Dash on missions. Her iconic weapon is an AMR9 with a Grenade Launcher attached to the Underbarrel. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Nephew to Aiden Pearce and member of the New Incredibles. Jacks has no Superhuman Powers/Abilities, but he is extremely intelligent and has a very high use for Advanced Technology, using Direct Neural Interfaces and Laser Weponry to complete missions. Jacks' iconic weapon is a HBRa3 Assault Rifle with a Laser Sight and Hybrid Scope. Jack Johnson Parr - Dash's 'twin' brother and member of the New Incredibles. After the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Jack joins the New Incredibles after Mr. Incredible and many other Old Incredibles retire from Superhuman lives. Jack's iconic weapon is an IMR Assault Rifle with a Laser Sight and Tracker Scope. Violet Parr - Dash and Jack-Jack's older sister and member of the New Incredibles. Violet often operates in stealth missions for the New Incredibles, and is extremely determined to find Dash. She carries a Korinor XZ1 Assault Rifle with a Enhanced Sight, Adjustable Stock and ACOG Sight. Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Avenger, who is now retired from the team and lives with his family in the Atlanta Hills. Hawkeye and his eldest son, Cooper, join the New Incredibles Initiative to stop the Villain Armada. Hawkeye carries a Compound Bow and is extremely skilled in archery and long-range vision. Cooper Barton/Eagle - Hawkeye's 11 year old son and member of the New Incredibles. Cooper takes the codename of 'Eagle', and uses a series of weapons such as the ARX-160 with an ACOG Sight, Laser Sight and Advanced Rifling. He also carries the Gravity Spikes as his Meele Weapon and uses The Annihilator Revolver as his sidearm. Villains The Phantom Soldier - A mysterious and dark Villain Knight who leads a branch of remaining Villain Armada known as The Phantom Knights. Phantom Soldier's identity is set to be revealed in this game, and the character is voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson, and many fans speculate that his true identity is Pietro Maximov/Quicksilver. Cast * Ty Simpkins as Dashiell Parr/Jack Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Ben Sakomoto as Cooper Barton * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as The Phantom Soldier * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Plot The game opens in a snow-covered highway and shows a young, blonde-haired boy as he walks through the snow on the highway, and he looks at a map and sees the next state of Georgia is 45 miles away. A narrator is then heard saying "This life is not an easy one. I've made enemies... Powerful enemies the world isn't prepared for. I guess they aren't prepared for Heros either. The Villain Armada is now in shattered Cells across America, and I am their greatest fear... My name is Dashiell Robert Parr, and I am a Villain Hunter!" as the boy, now revealed to be Dash, keeps walking across the snow-covered hills, and a snowstorm comes over, and the game shows an Incredibles Symbol, engraved and frozen in the ice as the title 'New Incredibles' is shown, and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to the state of Georgia in the city of Atlanta as Clementine Everett walks through the streets and calls someone on her cellphone, and saying "Nick, it's me. That offer you gave me about a new squad? I want to take it, but you need to deliver a new bargain." and the caller, revealed to be Nick Fury, responds "I know you're looking for Dash, Clementine. He's been off of SHIELD's radar for months now, and... I know you love him and all, but you might just have to let go of the past." and Clementine, now slightly angry, asks "You want that new squad or not, Fury?" and Fury responds "Fine, then. Meet me and the others at Hawkeye's farm, this needs to be covert. Bring Jacks and Violet with you, Coulson is going to pick you guys up on 34th Street." and he hangs up, and Clementine goes to tell her teammates about the deal. 3 hours later, Clementine, Jacks and Violet are standing in the streets, and Jacks says "So, how fucking long did Fury say Coulson would be again?" and Clementine says "He never said anything specific, but this is the right street and right time." and Jacks asks her "What is this 'new squad' that SHIELD is so hyped about?" and Clementine answers "Well, uh... I kind of told Fury that I would get this squad re-assembled so he could find Dash." and Jacks says "Wait, what?! So, this whole drama over a new Hero Squad is just so we can find your boyfriend?" and Violet tells him "Hey, watch it, you little shit! Her boyfriend just happens to be my little brother!" and Clementine says to the two of them "Can you two both just shut the fuck up?! Dash is out there, hunting the Armada, probably cold and alone, but you two are here turning on each other like a pack of wolves!" and they stop arguing, standing in silence as they wait for Coulson. Coulson then arrives and picks the three up, before taking them to Hawkeye's farm in the Atlanta Hills, and Nick Fury is waiting for them with Hawkeye, while Hawkeye's family (his wife, eldest son, daughter and infant son) stay inside the house, also waiting for the team. Coulson, Fury, Hawkeye, Clementine, Jacks and Violet then enter the house and Fury says "So, Clementine... You're looking for Dash. I get that you're concerned, he's been AWOL for 3 months now. That's why we're here. As my part of the deal of founding this new team, I am going to halt all of SHIELD's research rendering projects and focus most of our efforts to taking down the Armada. And finding Dash, just like you told us." as Hawkeye loads his Compound Bow, saying "I'm coming out of retirement for this, kid. I hope your boyfriend is making this easy for us to find him, because I'm just in it to destroy the Armada." and Jacks asks "So, uh... What's this team going to be called?" and Fury responds "It's called the New Incredibles Initiative. Or just New Incredibles for short." and the team gets ready for their first op, and Cooper (Hawkeye's son) says "So, this New Incredibles Initiative involves all of us?" and Hawkeye answers his son with "No, Cooper. Just you, Clementine and the others, including me." as the team loads their weapons. The game then switches to night time, where Clementine is sitting on the porch of the house and looks out at the Mountain Range, and hears a voice say "I know about Dash. You want to find him." and she turns around to see Cooper standing there, with a B32R Machine Pistol holstered in his belt. Clementine then says "I'm worried about him, Cooper. He's out there somewhere, with nobody to care about or anyone that cares about him, he's definitely really cold and tired because of the snowstorm that hit a few days ago, and I..." and Cooper asks "You love him, don't you?" and Clementine answers "Well, yeah. Of course I do, he's my best friend, and I guess I just have feelings for him." and Cooper reassures her by saying "You know, when my dad went to Sokovia to face Ultron, 4 months ago... You know what I did? I kept my faith up, that he would come back alive, and he did. The world was safe, and it has been because of people like you, Dash, Jacks and my dad. So I'm asking you to do what I do. You've got to have faith, Clementine. Dash will come back." and Clementine smiles, before saying "Thanks, Cooper. I needed that. You wrote that down, or did it just come off the top of your head?" and Cooper answers "Oh, I guess it just came from my head. We got a lock on a high value target in Savannah, by the way. The team is loading up for tomorrow and we're going to infiltrate the enemy base in the Savannah Mountain Range." and he walks back inside, and Clementine does the same, ready to get some rest for the mission. The game then switches to '18 Hours Later', skipping forward as it shows Clementine, Jacks, Hawkeye, Eagle (Cooper) and Violet charging their way through hundreds of Armada Troops at the Hidden Armada Base, with explosions going off, hundreds dying and missiles flying everywhere as a M18-XGRID Chopper flies above, and fires a missile at the Heroes. Clementine is hit by the explosion and gets knocked back several feet, landing on her back as Hawkeye, Violet and Jacks start firing all of their ammo into charging Armada Troops, splattering the ground with blood as corpses hit the floor, and several explosions go off in front of the Heroes (in other words, it is a Michael Bay wet dream!). Cooper then runs over to Clementine and says "I'm not going to drag you to an Evac Chopper, because you aren't going to die!" as he helps her up, passing her an M4A1 with an ACOG Sight. After several more minutes of charging and shooting their way through dozens of Armada Troops and destroying Tanks, the New Incredibles manage to get into the Base and head for the Control Room, and they prepare to download the data. However, they find that someone has already got there as Armada Troops are lying all over the floor, with their limbs ripped off and their bodies filled with bullets, and the floor is covered in blood. As the New Incredibles approach, they see a young boy with a hood and mask on run out of the room, and Clementine says "I'm getting the Data!" and she starts to chase the boy through the burning hallways of the Base, while Hawkeye and the others attempt to download the remaining Data from the Armada Systems. After a couple of minutes of a chase, Clementine manages to catch the boy, who leaps through the air and tries to melee her with a Stun Baton, but Clementine jumps up and kicks him, before grabbing him and throwing him through a window. The boy then lands on the ground of another room and fires at Clementine in mid-air, and a bullet goes through her shoulder. Clementine then lands on her feet next to the boy and starts to fight him again, and eventually manages to knock his mask off, which lands on the ground as Clementine lunges at the boy, and uses her remaining strength to grab the boy's arms and pin him to the wall. However, she is shocked when she sees the boy's face, and he is revealed to be Dash! Clementine then lets Dash's arms go and says "No way... Dash?" and Dash says "Yeah, Clem... It's me. Look, sorry about shooting you in the shoulder." and Clementine responds by hugging him and crying, saying "Dash, I... I've missed you so much." and Dash tells her "Yeah, I missed you too. I'm sorry I left, but I had to find the Armada's remains." and he pulls away from her, and says "Come with me, I have the Data from the Systems. We can analyze it at my Hideout." as several Armada Troops enter the room and aim their guns at the two. Clementine then says "Shit, we've got nowhere to run!" and Dash says "Running's my specialty. Hold on to me." and he grabs her shoulder, and Clementine asks "Wait, what?!" as Dash zooms through the room, sending several guards flying into mid-air as he and Clementine get out of the base, and get into the tree line of the woods. 20 minutes later, Dash and Clementine are walking through the woods away from the burning Armada Base as several Chinook Helicopters fly above them, beating the New Incredibles Symbol. Clementine then asks "So, where are we going?" and Dash answers "I have a Hideout a few miles North of here. Tell your team, they might be worried about you." and Clementine activates her Exo Comms (a Communication Hologram linked to the user's Exo Suit System) and calls Violet, saying "Vi, it's me. I... I've found Dash." and Violet asks "Oh, my God! Is he okay?! Please say he's okay!" and Clementine tells her "He's... Better, actually. But he and I are heading to his Hideout, but I can't tell you where it is yet." and Violet answers "Okay, I can get Fury on that. Hope you two get back safe." as she hangs up, and Clementine keeps walking with Dash through the woods, heading for Dash's Hideout. After several minutes of walking, Dash says "Welcome to the Base." as they stop in front of an Abandoned Mineshaft, and Clementine asks "How do you set up a computer system?" and Dash answers "There's an old Radio Tower on top of the Mountain near the Mineshaft, and I uplinked my laptops and Servers into the Tower." as he opens the door of the Mineshaft as he and Clementine enter, and he closes the door and locks it behind them. Clementine then sees several laptops on a desk plugged to a Server Router, several stacks of food cans and a crate of Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns and Plasma Rifles. Dash then says "Like the setup? For the last 7 months, I've been living off of all this food, attacking Armada Hideouts across this Mountain Range. So, who's this new team of yours?" and Clementine explains "It's called the New Incredibles Initiative, code named the Next Generation Program. Bringing together the young sons and daughters of former Coalition members, training them to hunt the Armada's remains." and Dash puts a USB Data Drive into one of his Computers, saying "I'll hack into their Systems, give them a little gift. Keep another file of it for myself here." as he downloads the Data from the Drive, copies it and sends it to the New Incredibles Base, before storing another copy of the File in his computer. Dash then sits on a box near a crate of weapons and starts filling up his AK-12 HT Assault Rifle, and Clementine sits opposite to him and says "I've been looking for you, Dash. For 8 months, I expanded everything that I could dish out from the Old Incredibles just to find you." and Dash tells her "Wow. You really must love me a lot to do that, Clementine. But I won't lie... I missed you. More than anyone else. I missed you even more than my own sister, my own parents. I thought about you every day, asking how I could live with myself after leaving the girl that I love behind." and Clementine goes up to him, before wrapping her arms around him and saying "You don't have to leave anyone behind, ever again. I promise you, Dash." as Dash starts a sentence with "Clem, I-" but Clementine just kisses him on the lips. Dash then says to her "I love you." as he kisses her again, and the screen cuts to black. A few hours later, Dash and Clementine arrive at Hawkeye's farm, where Violet, Jacks and the others are waiting. Violet then goes up to Dash and says "Dash! Oh, God, I missed you so much!" as she hugs her brother, and Dash says "Yeah, I missed you too, Vi." as Jacks tells him "Yeah, while you and Clementine were having your little romantic reunion, we managed to get a lock on a HVT... Your Phantom Soldier?" and Dash asks "Where?" and Hawkeye answers for Jacks, pointing at a Computer screen and saying "There." as the screen shows a red dot on Venezuela.Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games